Hurt
by Padackles Lover
Summary: Um momento difícil na vida dos Winchesters; Sam está sem alma e Dean cansado. Dean's POV


**Título:**Hurt

**Autor**: Padackles Lover

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

**Fandom**: Supernatural

**Pairing:**Jensen/Jared (Padackles)

**Advertências**: Relação homossexual/Incesto implícitos

**Classificação:** T

**Sinopse: **Um momento difícil na vida dos Winchesters; Sam está sem alma e Dean cansado. Dean's POV

Dean olhava ternamente para Sam enquanto este dormia. Tantas coisas se passavam por sua mente naquele momento, e era tudo tão confuso.

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**

Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar

**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**

Ver você sorrir enquanto você está dormindo

**While you're far away and dreaming**

Enquanto você está longe e sonhando

Eles estavam juntos. Dean já havia experimentado o doce sabor dos lábios de seu irmão, já havia juntado seu corpo ao dele e seus sentimentos não poderiam ser negados. Haviam descoberto há algum tempo que tudo aquilo era mais do que amor fraternal. E não era ruim.

As melhores lembranças da vida confusa e desesperadora de um caçador vivida por eles era a de quando estavam juntos e se entregavam um ao outro.

Não era luxúria e muito menos algo pecaminoso. Era paixão; um amor maior que tudo, e aquilo fazia valer à pena.

**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**

Eu poderia passar minha vida nesta doce rendição

**I could stay lost in this moment forever**

Eu poderia ficar perdido neste momento para sempre

**Every moment spent with you**

Cada momento gasto com você

**Is a moment of treasure**

É um momento precioso

Dean não suportaria as lembranças do inferno se não tivesse Sam para abraçá-lo forte, calado, enquanto as lágrimas do irmão molhavam sua camiseta. Ele lutava para não desmoronar, lutava contra o choro, mas algumas vezes não era possível continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se não tivesse torturado todas aquelas almas no inferno. Como se todas as coisas boas não tivessem sido tiradas a força de sua vida.

Sua chance de ter uma vida normal havia sido tirada junto com a vida de sua mãe. E depois, seu pai fez aquele maldito pacto para salvá-lo. Tudo o que lhe restava em meio ao caos de sua vida era Sam.

Sua fraqueza, o perigo, a dependência e a paixão. Estava tudo em Sam. E agora Dean estava ali, mais uma vez tentando consertar toda a bagunça que seu irmão tinha instaurado em suas vidas. Quebrado, morto por dentro, mas ainda assim amando-o com todas as suas forças.

Dean havia sido praticamente trocado por um demônio, passou por coisas que nunca imaginara, ainda que fosse caçador e tivesse vivido situações extremas, aquilo tudo era demais. Nunca tinha pensado que o amor que sentia pelo irmão era recíproco, mas por certo tempo acreditou que tudo ficaria bem entre eles. Até o dia em que cometeu o mesmo erro do pai. Fez aquele maldito pacto, droga, ele não conseguiria viver sem Sam.

Era preferível ir para o inferno. Por Sam ele iria quantas vezes fosse preciso. Assim como consertaria tantos erros cometidos pelo irmão, de novo e de novo.

Dean entregara sua vida por ele. Em alguns momentos ele pensava estar arrependido de tê-lo feito, mas então se pegava perdido em seus olhos, grudado em seu corpo e voltava a pensar que tudo aquilo valia a pena. Cuidar de seu irmãozinho sempre valeria à pena, ainda que tivesse que deixar seus próprios problemas, sua dor, de lado.

Deitado ao lado de Sam, lágrimas lavavam seu rosto. Era desesperador vê-lo escorregar entre seus dedos como areia. Tornar-se a pessoa que o fazia sofrer, chegar ao limite. Sem alma, sem escrúpulos.

Lembrava-se de tudo o que passara antes de tornar-se amante do irmã confusão, conflitos internos e noites em claro. Dean quase enlouquecera, brigara com Sam por coisas estúpidas apenas porque não suportava mais aquilo. Chegara ao extremo de pensar em se matar e até mesmo apontar uma arma para a própria cabeça, sem ter, no entanto, coragem para puxar o gatilho.

A dor, porém, de ter a chance de viver com seu irmão e vê-la escapar, ver Sam transformar-se naquilo, era ainda maior.

Nada se comparava ao que ele sentira ao pensar que talvez seu pai tivesse razão. Alguém teria que pará-lo. Seu irmãozinho tornara-se um monstro.

Mas por enquanto, apenas por enquanto; uma última vez ele deitaria ao lado de Sam aconchegando-se em seu peito sem pensar no amanhã. Pela última vez seria seu amante e companheiro. Uma última vez, Dean dizia.

Reviews?


End file.
